Soldier
by EJ Barnes
Summary: How Bucky became more than just the Winter Soldier. Song Fic.


**Soldier**

 _Mmm... Mmm..._

 _I'm laying here in the darkness  
The middle of nowhere  
There's no one in sight  
Caught in the madness  
Don't wanna be like this  
I'm losing my mind_

Twining my arms around his neck, I let my head fall to his chest as we slowly swayed to the music, I still didn't truly believe that this day had REALLY happened, any minute now I'd wake up in my bed ready for another day at work…Listening to his heartbeat, how could I doubt that this was real? He was so warm, I never wanted this to end, the thought of losing him was already unbearable & made my breath catch in my throat. Raising my head I looked into his steel blue eyes & I was home, I had finally found my safe place.

 _Wanna see inside your head  
What's going on in there?  
Tell me where you are  
So I can stop and take a breath  
Cause nothing's making sense  
I don't want this to end  
Come and get me out of this mess_

It seemed like only yesterday that I had been rescued from that awful place where I was being held & waking up in the softest most comfortable bed imaginable at what I later learned was the Avengers Facility…And nearly parted company with my skin when I opened my eyes to see that Captain America himself was sat in the chair next to my bed, smiling softly at me. It had taken close to a year for me to regain the weight I had lost after I was captured by HYDRA & a few months after I had shifted for the first time at Dr Banner's request, shifting into the form of a massive silver wolf, I had trotted out of the woods surrounding the facility and I would've laughed at the looks on Dr Banner & Captain America's faces, as it was I let out a coughing bark before kneeling down so that I was at eye level with the Captain & prodding him with my snout. The Captain had gotten a contemplative look on his face before side-eyeing Dr. Banner & taking off running flat out, I had hesitated briefly before taking off after him, pleasantly surprised that I was having to put effort into catching up with him, although understandable given my imprisonment. It seemed we had run for only a few minutes before the Captain turned his head, smiled & slowed down. Trotting back to the Captain I saw him greet a man with long dark hair that just brushed his shoulders, throwing an arm around the man's massive shoulders, the Captain turned him back to where I was standing. Even in my Wolf form I could appreciate just how beautiful he was…. __

 _I want you to stay (oh), stay (oh)  
Stay with me a little longer  
Why don't you stay (oh), stay (oh)  
Don't you wanna be my Soldier?  
Now, would you fight for me?  
D-d-d-die for me?  
Would wanna be with me forever  
Why don't you stay (oh), stay (oh)  
Don't you wanna be my Soldier?  
(Whoa-oh)_

Smiling at the memories I couldn't help the contented sigh that escaped me as I nestled closer into his arms as he span me round the dancefloor, the skirts of my dress billowing out, looking over I could see Tony dancing with Pepper, her engagement ring reflecting the light as Tony spun her, Sam was chatting with Darcy at the bar, Vision was hovering next to Wanda as she laughed with Pietro, Clint & Laura were sat at a table with their kids & Natasha was chatting to Rhodie. I couldn't believe this life, that this was ACTUALLY happening, these people had been more than welcoming, none more so than Steve Rogers who was leaning against a wall practically glowing with pride as he watched them. __

 _You brought me out of my shell  
Put me under your spell  
Now I'm walking a straight line  
To you  
I'll never surrender  
You're my pain and pleasure all together_

 _Wanna see inside your head  
What's going on in there?  
Tell me where you are  
So I can stop and take a breath  
Cause nothing's making sense  
I don't want this to end  
Come and get me out of this mess_

I remembered the first time I met Thor & how curious the Asgardian had been & the numerous sparring matches that had come of it, much to a certain someone's displeasure, going up against an actual GOD had been both a learning experience & some of the most draining days of my life: Thor never seemed to run out of energy or even get tired, content to keep sparring until I literally collapsed to the training mats. I missed him terribly, Thor was in essence a literal ball of sunshine, everything just seemed well with him around, it made things that much easier when, close to two years after I had arrived at the Avengers Facility, and after many, many talks I FINALLY turned him. __

 _I want you to stay (oh), stay (oh)  
Stay with me a little longer  
Why don't you stay (oh), stay (oh)  
Don't you wanna be my Soldier?  
Now, would you fight for me?  
D-d-d-die for me?  
Would wanna be with me forever  
Why don't you stay (oh), stay (oh)  
Don't you wanna be my Soldier?  
(Whoa-oh)_

James Buchanan Barnes.

I was brought up to speed on the serum that Bucky had been given by HYDRA & that due to the serum, my bite might have no effect…that or it would react to the serum & kill him. Remembering that night sent chills down my spine, it seemed like seconds after I had bitten him, Bucky had SCREAMED & then passed out. He remained that way for just over a week until the full moon was high in the sky, then, for the first time, Bucky Shifted, as an enhanced human Bucky was glorious, but as a Wolf, he was something else, he was HUGE, with midnight dark fur, all except for his left front leg which was entirely silver. What followed was many nights of running as Bucky slowly grew used to his new powers. He was limited that he couldn't shift fully until the night of the Full Moon as he wasn't a born shifter, but he was still far more powerful now than he was before, indeed he & Thor had been sparring & in the heat of the moment Thor had thrown Mjolnir at Bucky, who had then CAUGHT Mjolnir much to my joy & everyone's shock. Tony's expression was something to behold & probably the cause of Bucky's smirk that remained on his face whenever he had seen Tony for the next few weeks _._

 _If only it was us against the world  
(Tell me, tell me, tell me)  
Tell me, would you stand for all we're worth?  
(Worth, worth)  
Your silence is a gun, gun, gun, gun  
Aiming at the one, one, one, one  
Who's still the same  
My love won't change  
(Love won't change...)_

 _(Stay...)  
Stay (oh), stay (oh)  
Stay with me a little longer  
Why don't you stay (oh), stay (oh)  
(Stay...)  
Don't you wanna be my Soldier?  
Now, would you fight for me?  
D-d-d-die for me?  
W-wanna be with me forever  
Why don't you stay (oh), stay (oh)  
(Stay, stay, yeah...)  
Don't you wanna be my Soldier?  
(Whoa-oh)_

After everything that Bucky had been through, to see him smile, laugh & even joke with Steve was more than so many things, whilst Bruce had been concerned that certain trigger words would once again reactivate the Winter Soldier, Bucky had willingly been locked into a cage meant to contain the Hulk a few Moons after I turned him to test Bruce's theory, indeed all the Avengers were present & in full battle armor & in front of them I stood; the first line of defense against a potentially supercharged Winter Soldier. As the Moon had reached its peak & Bucky had shifted, Natasha began reciting those trigger words I could see the fur on Bucky's neck rise & I braced myself to do what I had to….Except when Natasha had recited the final word, Bucky had merely shaken out his fur & let out a contemptuous snort. Seeing that everyone was still tense & ready for an enraged Winter Soldier, Bucky had let out a Howl that after hearing I joyfully answered. Bruce was dumbfounded & had no way to explain how my Shifter blood had somehow, finally put the Winter Soldier to rest.

 _(Oh, oh, oh) (Oh, oh, oh) Yeah  
(Oh, oh, oh) be my Soldier, soldier  
(Oh, oh, oh-oh)  
(Oh, oh, oh) But, would you die for me?  
(Oh, oh, oh)  
Die for me?  
(Oh, oh, oh) Be my Soldier, soldier  
(Oh, oh, oh-oh) _

_Looking at Bucky now, the way his hair & skin glowed, the way his smile lit up his face like never before, I only wish I had had the courage to turn him sooner, but perhaps it was better this way. As Bonded Life Mates, Bucky & I had a special connection that to everyone aside from Steve seemed…odd. That connection allowed us to sense each other & gave us a certain psychic link, yet as a whole it made the Team stronger when Bucky & I went on missions together, indeed the rumors of a monstrous black Wolf had sent HYDRA fleeing for the hills & made Bucky himself laugh. I never tired of his laugh, or seeing him smile, despite the short time we had been together, I was as devoted to him as he was to me. I had my Soldier & life was so very good._


End file.
